A Total Story
by sydnerella
Summary: Total is a ninja assassin sent to kill Justin beiber and Taylor lautner...
1. Chapter 1

**TADAA! A NEW STORY! that makes 6! (see Aqua? I AM smart!)**

**Anyways... I wrote this with my... friend... Jin, on the way to Quebec. Blame her if it isnt funny enough**

**Oh, and A Fluttershy Story has 2 new chapters that will be added as soon as Aqua gets back from the US... and actuallly types them up... **

**BLAME HER!**

* * *

><p>Total sniffed the underbrush and picked up a horrible smell. Yuck!<p>

"Total, what is it?" Sydnerella asked her dog. "did you find somthing"

Total was Sydnerella and Jins tracking dog. This may sound strange, but you see, Sydnerella and Jin were

secret ninja assassins, and their current mission was to kill Justin Beiber and Taylor Lautner.

Total nodded and promptly pooped.

"I'll take that as a yes?" As Sydnerella bent down to inspect, a huge coyote came out of the bush with a

pristine, black dress shoe in its mouth.

" OMG WHAT IS THAT?" Shouted Syderella. As you can see, she isnt exactly the bravest girl around.

Jin took out a gun and shot the coyote. "There. It's gone." She said. "Now what did you find Total?" She asked the

dog

"A dress shoe. It most likely belonged to Taylor Lautner. All Justin Beiber ever wears is those stupid sneakers."

" Messed purple and white one." Sydnerella grumbled.

"OMG! I see- wait are those bones?" Jin shrieked. As she bent down to touch the white bone-like objects, a

creepy, masculine voice whined. "Stop touching MY props!"

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted Sydnerella. Again.

"W-whos there? Show yourself!"

"Fine." Said the voice. A man stepped into view.

"I am filming a film here for my sons school project."

"Oh, is your son here?" asked Sydnerella

"Yes... Johnny, come here!" said the man. A little boy walked up next to his father.

"Are you the only ones here?" Asked Sydnerella again.

"Yes... why?" Sydnerella pulled out a gun and shot the man and his child.

"Lets go, before somone finds them" she said. Sydnerella may not be brave, but she was bloodthirsty.

"Now why did you do that?" asked Total

"They were jeapordizing the mission, by living." Sydnerella said nodding.

"Syd, if i've told you once, i've told you a thousand times. You can't just go around killing people willy-nilly, okay?" said Jin.

"Hahahahahahaha." said Sydnerella, laughing hystericly. "You said 'willy-nilly' HAHAHA"

"... wow" said Jin. And so the three ninja assassins coninued on their way, focused on completing their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>S-There it is! Isn't it beautiful?<strong>

*** Poof ***

**I- I-i- i'm back... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M BACK!**

**S-Iggy here was stolen from me by my friend Aqua. I mean, i stole him from her in the first place, but we have written more stories together, so iggy is officially mine... wait... eww. I don't want him.**

**I- REALLY? SO I CAN GO BACK TO AQUA? YAY!**

**S- No. i just remembered why I wanted you here. to say R&R. and to keep me company...**

**I- * Sigh * R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TADAA! chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!" Mourned Total. The team had walked through marshes, deserts, forests and squashed bluberry muffins for the past two and a half hours. "I told you we should've saved the muffin, it wasn't thaaat bad.."<br>As they stomped into a clearing, a painful howl could be heard for kilometres around. And then they heard

"Darn it baby, baby, baaaby!"

"Is that... Justin Beiber?" whispered Sydnerella.

"I think so" replied Jin.

"Come on, lets go see," whispered Total.

However, when the group got closer, they realized, much to their dissapointment, that it was not Justin Beiber that they had heard, but a Justin Beiber wannabe. Needless to say, Sydnerella promptly shot him in the head.  
>Jin quickly searched through his pockets.<p>

"Hey guys! This guy may not be Justin Beiber, but he DOES have tickets to Justins next concert! He is performing in Toronto tomorrow!" she said.

"How many tickets are there?" inquired Sydnerella.

"Wow, there's 2 for next week!" squealed Total.

After a bit more rummaging, Jin found a pamphlet describing Justin Bieber's next concert. "Oh Sydnerella we are sooo going to that concert!" "Why?"

" Because Taylor Lautner is going to be there! Ahem.., mwahahaha!"

"Did she maybe eat a mysterious mushroom on the way..?" Total whispered to Sydnerella.

"I think so... she did seem very happy after talking to that suspicious guy on the streets..." replied Sydnerella.

"So Jin, why is Taylor Lautner going to be there?"

"The cast of Twilight is going to be there to promote their new movie."

"Do you know what that means?" asked Sydnerella.

"No... what?"asked Jin

"We can kill Robert Pattinson too!" said Sydnerella excitedly!

"Um I'm happy and all that but we need weapons 'cuz we don't have enough bullets." said Total.

Jin opened up her gun and peeked inside. "I have 3 more bullets and a chewed-up piece of blue gum!" she said proudly.

"Isn't gum not supposed to be in a pistol?"Total questioned.

"Pfft. Minor details."

"Anyways, if I shoot each of them once, and i don't miss, then we have enough!" said Jin

" Umm... how about we iust go rob a bank or somthing..." said Sydnerella

"I believe that that would be a better idea." said Total

"So where's the closest bank, huh?" said Jin.

"Um, Colorado!" Sydnerella replied, "Duh!"

"And we're where exactly?" squeaked Total.

"Umm... I don't exactly know... lets just rob some innocent civilian instead..."

* * *

><p><strong>S- Thats the last chapter I wrote with Jin... she was too busy playing on her ipod to write any more... so that means *drumroll* THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN WITH AQUA! YAAAAAY!<strong>

**I- *muttering* poof? no, pooooof. Poof? POOF?**

**S- ever since i 'poofed' Iggy here, he has been trying to 'poof' himself out. He doesnt seem to realize that just saying 'Poof' wont work... **

**I- Poof? I mean... R&R?**


End file.
